


Distraction

by fujiwarareiko



Category: South Park
Genre: I know I'm late to the whole fidget spinner thing but I wanted to write Kyman fluff ok, M/M, Oneshot, Stan only briefly appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiwarareiko/pseuds/fujiwarareiko
Summary: Cartman has a fidget spinner and Kyle despises it.





	Distraction

Honestly, he should have expected this. Most of the time, when a trend came, Cartman would  be one of the first people to jump on the bandwagon; this time was no exception. Fidget spinners were all the rage right now, so most of his friends owned at least one. Except him. He, once again, found himself ranting about the fact that the damn things were originally meant for kids with autism and ADHD and not for obnoxious idiots like his boyfriend, who was ignoring him and bragging about his fidget spinner to Stan, because  _of_ _-_ _fucking_ _-_ _course_  he had bought one that lit up and showed the word ‘cool’ as it spun, something that Cartman (falsely) believed himself to be. Thankfully, Stan wasn’t taking the other seriously, instead turning his attention to his super best friend who was still ranting, mostly to himself.

“I don’t know what you see in this fatass.” He said.

“Neither do I, sometimes.” Admitted Kyle, stopping his monologue and glancing at his stupid boyfriend who was now concentrated on making his toy spin as fast as it could. The redhead swiftly grabbed it and pocketed it in order to confiscate it.

“Ay, give that back, Jew!”

“I don’t think so, fatass, you’re not getting it back until you stop being so goddamn obnoxious about it.”

The larger boy was about to protest further, but he was interrupted as the door to the classroom opened, their history teacher entering the room. He would have ignored him, if not for the fact that this teacher was particularly fond of him because of his debate skills and passion for World War 2, albeit for the wrong reasons. Eric swore to himself that he would get his fidget spinner back later.

And get it, he did. He had spent the majority of lunch break making out with his boyfriend in one of the bathroom stalls, when he subtly dipped his hand into Kyle’s back pocket and took his spinner back. This did not go unnoticed, however, as Kyle broke the kiss and glared at him.

“Can’t you focus on other things for a bit?!” He hissed, eyeing the stupid thing.

“Actually, day walker, this is supposed to help you focus; I thought you knew that.” Cartman replied smugly.

Kyle simply let out a noise of frustration and made his way out of the bathroom, saying that he was going back Stan and Kenny in the cafeteria, leaving his boyfriend alone in the bathroom stall. While he was walking back, he wondered what was so fun about the fidget spinners for a bit before trying to come up with a plan that would get his boyfriend’s mind off of the damn things and onto him, instead.

* * *

 

 

It had become routine for Cartman to show up at Kyle’s house after school, if only to tease and irritate the redhead, much to the latter’s chagrin. Even the Broflovskis had gotten used to it, Sheila offhandedly offering him some cookies (which he gladly took) while Gerald nodded from behind his newspaper in greeting and Ike gave him a fist bump. He made his way upstairs to Kyle’s room, unsurprised to find that his boyfriend was doing homework. However, when Kyle looked up at him to say hi, he had an unfamiliar glint in his eye, although Cartman couldn’t exactly pinpoint his intentions, so he decided to write it off as just his imagination. Maybe Kyle had been in the middle of a particularly challenging math problem, who knows? Not him, that’s for sure, which is why he just grunted out a "Hello" and sat on his boyfriend’s bed, taking out his Nintendo Switch (because  _of course_  he had begged his mom with that particularly irritating voice of his to get him one) and opening a random game on it.

After a while, he got bored of the video game and took out his fidget spinner, getting lost in his thoughts and staring at it. However, he was surprised when Kyle’s orange jacket suddenly came into view as his boyfriend sat himself on his lap, stealing his attention from the toy. He received no warning when the redhead started passionately kissing him, coaxing his lips open with his tongue as the brunet’s hands made their way into red curls and onto bony hips. They spent a few minutes like that, lost in their own world and enjoying each other’s warmth before Kyle pulled back with a coy smile on his face.

“Still can’t focus on other things?”

Cartman smirked.

“I don’t know, I might need a bit more convincing.” He looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes challenging.

Kyle grinned and went for another kiss, taking the fidget spinner out of Eric’s hand and throwing it to the side; he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic is short. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! It's not the first fanfic I've ever written, but it's most certainly the first one I've posted in years, and the first one for the South Park fandom. I had to choose fidget spinners as a theme because Cartman would definitely have on of those, c'mon. Anyhow, if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos or a comment, they're always appreciated!


End file.
